


Fullmetalflame baby

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha Roy Mustang, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nervous Roy Mustang, Omega Edward Elric, Omegaverse, Post-Canon, Pregnant Edward Elric, cuddles in front of the fire place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Ed is pregnant and thinks that Roy doesn't want the baby. Spoiler alert: But he does.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244





	Fullmetalflame baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12HolySheep12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12HolySheep12/gifts).



Ed still had tears in his eyes as he made his way to the train station. He had known that Roy had never planned to have children so he hadn’t been surprised when Roy’s first reaction hadn’t been positive. Ed had hidden his positive pregnancy test for a week before he had mustered up the courage to tell his Alpha about the baby and Roy’s reaction had been hurtful in a moost subtle way. He had been staring at the floor looking so... shocked. As if this was one of the worst things to happen. He was so close to becoming the Furer, Ed could understand, that the responsibility of a child didn’t sound like it wouldn’t be even more stressful but still he felt hurt. He had watched Roy process the news in such shock for an hour before he had packed a bag, grabbed coat and boots and ran off.

When Ed looked at the time table at the train station, he groaned in frustration. The next train that would get him at least into the general direction of Resembool would arrive in one and a half hour. With a sigh Ed slumped down on a bench, pulled his knees up and rested his head on them. He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that it was okay, but really it wasn’t. Not one bit. All he wanted was to run back home and curl up on Roy’s lap, to have him pet his hair and tell him that he loved him. He had accepted Roy’s marriage proposal knowing fully well that Roy didn’t want children and it had never bothered him before. He hadn’t wanted kids himself either, after his own crappy childhood he didn’t think of himself as a potentially good mother, but now that he was pregnant, the thought of not having the child was a nightmare. Maybe it was some kind of Omega instinct, maybe it was the same that had made him run away from Roy in fear that Roy wouldn’t want him to have their child. Ed couldn’t help tearing up at that thought.

But he was sitting there for barely five minutes when he heard hasty foot steps and the wind carried a familiar smell of Alpha to his nose. When Ed looked up he saw Roy running to the train station. He checked the time tables nervously, then he looked around the station. Roy was neither wearing his coat nor even shoes. His socks were soaked with snow and he was shivering in his shirt and pyjama trousers, all he had taken with him were his keys. But Roy didn’t care about the cold, he sprinted to Ed when he saw him and hugged him tightly. “Ed, I’m sorry. I love you, I love you so much, I’m sorry for not reacting properly. Did I scare you? I scared you, didn’t I? I’m sorry.”, he uttered out of breath, pressing Ed against his broad chest as if he never wanted to let go of him. 

Ed froze in surprise but it only took him a moment to nuzzle into his chest. Ashamed of himself and overcome with the instinct to protect and take care of his Omega, Roy rubbed his neck and cheeks all over Ed’s head, scent marking him. “It’s going to be fine, I will somehow manage to get enough free time to take care of the child. I will. I will ask Hughes for parenting tips so I don’t completly fail. I will do my best, I promise.”, Roy told Ed in such a pleading tone of voice that Ed didn’t know what to answer to that. He sounded somehow desperate and the realization that he was suddenly clicked in Ed’s head. Roy was a good Alpha, protective and eager to provice for Ed as can be, and just the thought of his Omega leaving him was torture for him. But that wasn’t all. “I will read books about raising kids and ask Madame Christmas for advice. I will really try my best to be a good father, okay? I swear I will.”, Roy continued. Ed looked up at him and digged his fingers into his shirt. “You... You are concerned that you might... not be a good father?”, he stuttered in amazement. Roy lowered his gaze sheepishly. “Of course... I’m not even a good husband, not having enough time for you, always busy with politics and work, not to mention my past. That kid is gonna hate me when it learns about what I did in Ishval.”, Roy muttered. Now it was him who teared up but Ed just kissed him.

“What was that for?”, Roy asked confused when Ed separated their lips again. “You are such an idiot!”, Ed shouted at him and hugged him tightly. “You keep me informed about that but what do you mean this time?”, Roy wanted to know, hugging back just in case. “You are seriously concerned about possibly being a bad father? You?! You have so much potential to be a great Dad and you seriously think our kid will hate you?! You stupid, stupid idiot!”, Ed shouted at him ans smacked the back of Roy’s head. “You scared me, Bastard.”, he added more quiet. Roy stared at him dumbfonded. Gently he pet Ed’s hair and sighed in relief at Ed’s confidence in him. After a while he picked up Ed’s bag, took Ed’s hand and led him back home.

Once they were home Roy sat down in front of the fire place and snapped a fire on. He shivered and was soaked and chilled from the snow. Ed made some tea, fetched a blanket and cuddled up to Roy in front of the fire place. He winced at the cold when Roy’s chilled hand sneaked its way under his sweater and rested on his belly. “It’s too small, you can’t feel it yet, idiot.”, he scolded Roy but nevertheless rested his own hand on top of Roy’s. “I hope it will look like you.”, Roy murmured after a while. “Oh really? And I hope it will grow up to be taller than you.”, Ed replied with a pout and moved to sit on Roy’s lap so they were on eye level. Roy chuckled and brushed a few strands of hair out of Ed’s face. “And I hope it will have your eyes. They’re so beautiful and golden.”, he murmured in that tone of voice he always used when he said something sappy.Then he suddenly frowned as he changed his mind. “On second thought, it would be better if the kid didn’t have your eyes. Otherwise they would manage to get me to do anything with just a puppy dog look.”, he said, making Ed laugh and kiss him.


End file.
